


Infinite Love Chronology

by realityisoverrated



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: This is the table of contents, with hyperlinks, for the Infinite Love series.Chapter 2 is the Infinite Love Timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

**Infinite Love: Chronological Story Order**

 

  1. [Penguinbreak (Part 104)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10803228)
  2. [Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6962722)
  3. [The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7269232)
  4. [Two Lights (Part 96)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10354869)
  5. [Here Comes The Sun (Part 166)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006628)
  6. [Be Strong, Saith My Heart (Part 129)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11708814/chapters/26368818)
  7. [Girl Wednesday (Part 41)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7439755)
  8. [This Time Last Year (Part 44)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7533916)
  9. [We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9622463)
  10. [Five Nights, Five Conversations (Part 105)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10833105)
  11. [Momentary Insanity (Part 163)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13822584)
  12. [The First Time (Part 1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5635753)
  13. [The Morning After (Part 146)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12929238)
  14. [Distraction (Part 95)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10306109)
  15. [The Interim CEO (Part 88)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9806579)
  16. [Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7406800)
  17. [The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5732068)
  18. [Ground Rules (Part 43)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7499859)
  19. [Do The Hustle (Part 21)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6701437)
  20. [The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8616955)
  21. [Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5852677)
  22. [Test and Adjust (Part 102)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10761726)
  23. [Whole Hearted (Part 132)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12037653)
  24. [Perfect (Part 16)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6115330)
  25. [No Regrets (Part 152)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13165527)
  26. [Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7791718)
  27. [The Best Friend (Part 125)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576964)
  28. [Always Prepared (Part 120)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11325321)
  29. [Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6077064)
  30. [Incentives (Part 93)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10167401)
  31. [Working Girl (Part 173)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246984)
  32. [Cobble Hill (Part 4)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5768911)
  33. [In Plain Sight (Part 124)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11543016)
  34. [Straight Up Gimel Spinning (Part 148)](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/29807220?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#main)
  35. [The Sunnybrook (Part 51)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7854529)
  36. [House Warming (Part 15)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6095565)
  37. [30 (Part 30)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7051546)
  38. [Hong Kong (Part 35)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7234792)
  39. [Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5965765)
  40. [The Lies We Tell Ourselves (Part 182)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428137)
  41. [When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9651593)
  42. [A Million Reasons Why (Part 178)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798873)
  43. [Rhapsody In Green (Part 164)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13853211)
  44. [Hildy (Part 5)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5782762)
  45. [Burgers & Lies (Part 9)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5889088)
  46. [Detained (Part 127)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11642742)
  47. [You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6742087)
  48. [Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8953324)
  49. [Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5998648)
  50. [Fight Night (Part 20)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6627445)
  51. [Fear and Loathing (Part 42)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7470819)
  52. [With The Band (Part 53)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7920637/chapters/18099352)
  53. [The Scarecrow (Part 59)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8124451)
  54. [An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9189503)
  55. [Pas de Deux (Part 75)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9228665)
  56. [Take It Back (Part 76)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9283037)
  57. [Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9916403)
  58. [What Happens In Vegas (Part 107)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10891425)
  59. [May The Course Be With You (Part 110)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10986261)
  60. [Into Thin Air (Part 17)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6144948)
  61. [Moonlighting (part 98)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10436547)
  62. [Haunted (Part 58)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8052889)
  63. [It Sings To Me (Part 84)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9568097)
  64. [Ask Me And I’ll Tell You No Lies (Part 94)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10217720)
  65. [Let The Sun Shine (Part 92)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10072757)
  66. [It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6923704)
  67. [Who We’re Meant To Be (Part 157)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13493139)
  68. [Camelot (Part 141)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613224)
  69. [Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5829841)
  70. [Come On Baby, Light My Fire (Part 149)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13072047)
  71. [We’ll Take A Cup Of Kindness Yet (Part 153)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13211358)
  72. [Life With The Arrow (Part 23)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6770272)
  73. [Rendezvous With Destiny (Part 101)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10557048)
  74. [Up All Night (Part 6)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5792215)
  75. [Welcome Home (Part 10)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5925460)
  76. [Deadshot (Part 62)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8236765/chapters/18876274)
  77. [Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6818587)
  78. [The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8214275)
  79. [The Devil’s Threesome (Part 160)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13599657)
  80. [Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5692774)
  81. [Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6890485)
  82. [Tush Push (Part 48)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7755229)
  83. [If You Can't Say Something Nice (Part 108)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10927041)
  84. [You Give Love A Bad Name (Part 169)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355078)
  85. [Elves (Part 68)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8923378)
  86. [Three (Part 13)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6041563)
  87. [Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6569377)
  88. [Baby Talk (Part 91)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10025597)
  89. [Greedy For It (Part 175)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420357)
  90. [The Dress (Part 144)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12860121)
  91. [Tokyo Calling (Part 25)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6845608)
  92. [Sailor Moon (Part 139)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355557)
  93. [Something Blue (Part 39)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7367491)
  94. [I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9215417)
  95. [Prudence Chastity (Part 19)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6603640)
  96. [Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7166780)
  97. [Renovations (Part 126)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11612865)
  98. [The Mini (Part 38)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7333345)
  99. [The Hall of Fame (Part 46)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7669273)
  100. [Reef The Mainsail (Part 134)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12105081)
  101. [A Name By Any Other (Part 47)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7728274)
  102. [False Alarms (Part 111)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11011530)
  103. [The Drop Out (Part 32)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7131170)
  104. [The Nearness of You (Part 123)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11504214)
  105. [Jerry Kefler (Part 161)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13662309)
  106. [Homework (Part 64)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8546725)
  107. [The Investigation (Part 97)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10402383)
  108. [Be Careful What You Wish For (Part 142)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12687354)
  109. [Count Your Blessings (Part 71)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8974825)
  110. [William (Part 29)](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/15933430)
  111. [Welcome to the Family (Part 181)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322438)
  112. [Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086142)
  113. [On The Street Where You Live](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12789225) (Part 143)
  114. [I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9051154)
  115. [Rebecca (Part 99)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10491978)
  116. [Meant To B (Part 171)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942868)
  117. [Wake Up Call (Part 128)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11679267)
  118. [The Ringer (Part 112)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11049540)
  119. [Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7295563)
  120. [Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7976554)
  121. [The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374261)
  122. [Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9536825)
  123. [Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7880440)
  124. [The Lesson (Part 155)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13328775)
  125. [Emma (Part 77)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9317111)
  126. [Fathers and Sons (Part 167)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122554)
  127. [It Wasn’t Supposed To Be This Way (Part 117)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11220471)
  128. [Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8151784)
  129. [Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9483725)
  130. [Please Stop The Roller Coaster, I Want To Get Off (Part 114)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11118114)
  131. [Like Father, Like Daughter (Part 118)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11259279)
  132. [The Family Business (Part 113)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11078367)
  133. [How To Raise Heroes (Part 121)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11435898)
  134. [Love Means Having To Say You’re Sorry (Part 136)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12205824)
  135. [The Only Way Out Is Through (Part 119)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11283342)
  136. [Dear Tooth Fairy (Part 172)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195353)
  137. [Patterns (Part 159)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13557888)
  138. [Baby Steps (Part 150)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13108413)
  139. [The Magician’s Final Disappearing Act (Part 100)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514073/chapters/23204325)
  140. [Tess (Part 133)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12079326)
  141. [Mother’s Day (Part 170)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701260)
  142. [This Is Where I Leave You (Part 180)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996158)
  143. [Amazing Grace (Part 103)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10800360)
  144. [The Watchtower (Part 177)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718530)
  145. [I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7822714)
  146. [Brothers (Part 45)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7560349/chapters/17197768)
  147. [Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7208756)
  148. [True Love (Part 87)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9690356)
  149. [Hallelujah (Part 69)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8941519)
  150. [The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9176548)
  151. [Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998592)
  152. [The Book Of Life (Part 135)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12147909)
  153. [Love Makes Everything Better (Part 154)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13267200)
  154. [All About The Jeans (Part 54)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942456)
  155. [Reasons To Date Our Brother (Part 137)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12260889)
  156. [London (Part 147)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12998679)
  157. [A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8514733)
  158. [Duty Honor Country (Part 116)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11194518)
  159. [Day 107 (Part 67)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8874196)
  160. [Daddy Has A Secret Identity (Part 168)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205594)
  161. [The Gossip Girls (Part 140)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433215)
  162. [Genius Child (Part 89)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9862862)
  163. [The Four Questions (Part 109)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10950408)
  164. [To Have And To Hold (Part 158)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13525482)
  165. [The Draft (Part 131)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12012330)
  166. [The Christmas Surprise (Part 151)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13136424)
  167. [We Belong (Part 106)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10865967)
  168. [Softly, My Heart (Part 122)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11476218)
  169. [Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032228)
  170. [Parenthood Should Come With A Manual (Part 115)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11157132)
  171. [Scars (Part 79)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9403718)
  172. [On Becoming A Woman (Part 174)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283125)
  173. [Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8655556)
  174. [Subject Object (Part 130)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11972880)
  175. [My Brother’s Keeper (Part 156)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13353387)
  176. [Gut Punch (Part 80)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9454667)
  177. [Best Behavior (Part 138)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287238)
  178. [To Thine Own Self Be True (Part 145)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12886017)
  179. [Operation Free Tiny Angel (Part 162)](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/31679670)
  180. [Love Me, Love My Family (Part 165)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13923342)
  181. [Gone Elvis (Part 176)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644940)
  182. [Harvard Yard (Part 183)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501340)
  183. [The Patient Heart (Part 179)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927029)



 


	2. Infinite Love Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinite Love Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm often asked how I keep things straight for this universe. I maintain a document with their timeline and all important events. I'm including a portion of the document - without spoilers. I hope it helps.

**2007**

  * October: The Gambit Sinks



   **2008**

  * June: William Jonas Clayton is born



  **2009**

  * April: Cooper Seldon fakes his suicide
  * May: Felicity graduates from MIT



**2012**

  * October: Oliver returns from the dead, meets John Diggle and Felicity Smoak



  **2013**

  * May: The Earthquate. Laurel Lance dies
  * October: Felicity becomes Oliver's EA at QC
  * December: "This Time Last Year"



  **2014**

  * January: "We've Got Tonight"
  * February: Oliver and Tommy learn that Thea is Malcolm's biological daughter. Oliver, Felicity & Tommy share their first kiss. "The First Time"
  * May: Slade Wilson murders Moira Queen
  * June: Oliver, Felicity and Tommy's first date. "The Italian Restaurant"
  * July: Oliver and Tommy's first time below the belt
  * August: Oliver and Tommy's first time "Perfect" "No Regrets"
  * September: Oliver tells Diggle about his relationship with Tommy and Felicity "Don't Ask, Don't Tell"
  * October: Grace Diggle is born. Oliver names Felicity the President of Applied Science
  * December: Oliver and Tommy tell Thea "Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings." Tommy, Oliver and Felicity buy the house in Cobble Hill "Cobble Hill"



**2015**

  * January: Felicity buys back the Sunnybrook
  * February: Oliver, Felicity and Tommy move into Cobble Hill. "House Warming" Tommy's 30th birthday "30"
  * March: Oliver tells Tommy and Felicity that he was in Hong Kong and had kidnapped Tommy. Felicity learns about Tommy's suicide attempt. "Hong Kong"
  * April: "When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss"
  * May: Oliver's 30th birthday
  * June: Jerry becomes Felicity's EA. The new Applied Sciences building opens
  * August: Hildy is adopted "Hildy"
  * November: "Burgers and Lies"
  * December: "Detained," "You Say You Want A Revolution," "Unexpected Gifts." The Scarecrow comes to Starling City.



**2016**

  * January: "Look Me In The Eyes And Make Me Feel The Truth"
  * February: 2nd Anniversary. Felicity sells her townhouse.
  * April: Oliver is dosed by the Scarecrow for the first time
  * May: "Fight Night"
  * June: Tommy and Oliver fight about sex. Tommy goes back onto anti-depressants. Oliver gets dosed by the Scarecrow a second time. Oliver breaks up with Felicity and Tommy. "Fear and Loathing," "With the Band," "The Scarecrow"
  * July: "An Island of His Own Making," "Pas de Deux"
  * August: Oliver asks to come home. "Take It Back" Tabloids catch Tommy and Felicity together in the loading bay of Verdant.
  * September: "Alumni of the Year"
  * October: Malcolm threatens Felicity, Oliver and Tommy. "Into Thin Air" "What Happens in Vegas"
  * November: Tommy runs the marathon "May the Course Be With You"
  * December: Tommy is abducted from the park. Two weeks later Felicity is abducted from the foundry. "Into Thin Air"



**2017**

  * March: Ra's releases Felicity and Tommy
  * April: Oliver joins the League
  * May: Oliver defeats Ra's
  * June: Felicity begins her collaboration with Ray Palmer "Moonlighting"
  * July: Tommy is confronted about his depression "Haunted"
  * August: Oliver has anal sex for the first time
  * November: Donna learns about Felicity's relationship with Oliver and Tommy "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow"
  * December: Donna and Quentin meet for the first time "Come On Baby Light My Fire," "We'll Take a Cup of Kindness Yet"



**2018**

  * February: Tabloids publish a photo of Felicity kissing Oliver and Tommy at her birthday party at Bella Luna
  * May: "Deadshot" begins
  * June: "Deadshot" ends
  * July: Tabloids publish a photo of Oliver and Tommy kissing on the front steps of Cobble Hill
  * August: Oliver and Felicity come out to Arthur Levin "Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes." Felicity comes out to Lance "The Right to Remain Silent"
  * September: They come out for the opening of the STEM school in the Glades
  * October: "Home Is Wherever You Are"
  * November: Everyone finds out that Quentin and Donna are dating "Somebody Get a Hammer"
  * December: Oliver and Tommy publicly go out to a gay bar for line dancing "Tush Push" "Elves" The original performance of Hallelujah.



  **2019**

  * February: Felicity thinks she might be pregnant "Three"
  * April: Felicity wants to meet with a lawyer to discuss having children "Baby Talk"
  * May: Donna and Quentin get married
  * October: Oliver, Felicity and Tommy get engaged. Thea and Roy get engaged.
  * December: "The Dress"



**2020**

  * February: Felicity turns 30 and conceives first child "Tokyo Calling"
  * April: Felicity, Oliver and Tommy get married. She tells them she's pregnant. "Something Blue," "I Do. I Do. I Do."
  * May: Thea and Roy get married. Oliver and Tommy pick out baby names "Prudence Chastity"
  * June: Tommy is assaulted "Love Is Worth It In The End"
  * August: Cobble Hill house renovated
  * November: Robert John Smoak is born



  **2021**

  * January: Felicity becomes CEO of QC
  * June: Oliver goes back to college "Homework"
  * November: Bobby's first birthday
  * December: Felicity spends Christmas in the hospital "Count Your Blessings"



  **2022**

  * November: Bobby's 2nd birthday



**2023**

  * May: Felicity conceives
  * September: William comes to Cobble Hill looking for Oliver
  * October: Mia Dearden Harper is born
  * December: William spends his first Christmas with Oliver "I Have No Gifts To Bring"



**2024**

  * February: Rebecca Dearden Smoak is born
  * May: John Diggle Jr is born



**2025**

  * February: Tommy turns 40. Becca's first birthday. Tommy tells Oliver they want to conceive 3rd child with Oliver's DNA.
  * April: 5th Wedding Anniversary
  * May: Oliver graduates from college
  * October: Scott Robert Harper is born



**2026**

  * February: Felicity meets with fertility doctor "Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness"



**2027**

  * January: Felicity conceives using IVF "Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness"
  * February: Felicity learns that she's pregnant "Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness"
  * April: Emma punches a paparazzo "Emma"
  * June: William graduates from high school, "Fathers and Sons."
  * August: Nathaniel Edward and Prudence Harper Smoak are born "Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness"
  * October: "Open Up and Say Ah"
  * November: Becca is pushed by the paparazzi "Tommy Merlyn's No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day"



  **2028**

  * January: Nate needs to get glasses "Please Stop The Roller Coaster, I Want To Get Off"
  * February: William learns that Oliver is the Green Arrow "The Family Business"
  * May: Hildy dies
  * June: "The Only Way Out Is Through"
  * August: Twins' first birthday



  **2029**

  * February: Malcolm dies "The Magician's Final Disappearing Act:
  * May: William brings Tess home for his siblings
  * October: Grace's first date



**2030**

  * February: Felicity turns 40
  * April: 10th Wedding Anniversary. Oliver buys a villa on Lake Como. "I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is" Bobby realizes that Oliver and Tommy can't both be his biological dad. "Brothers"
  * August: First family vacation at new Italian villa "True Love"
  * November: Bobby's 10th birthday
  * December: Oliver learns that William came looking for him based on the video of Tommy signing after they first came out "Hallelujah"



**2031**

  * February: "The Green Arrow Did It"
  * August: "Strawberry Milkshakes With A Side of Why"
  * September: "The Book of Life"
  * October: "All About The Jeans"
  * November: William and Emma begin to date "Reasons to Date Our Brother"



**2032**

 

  * May: Nate starts wearing his cheetah ears
  * July: Family trip to visit Walter "London"
  * August: Prue has her appendix out "A Bunny For Prue" Grace starts at West Point "Duty Honor Country"
  * September: Twins start kindergarten and Nate takes off his ears "Day 107"
  * October: Oliver home for 20 years



  **2033**

  * September: William and Emma get engaged



  **2034**

  * January: William and Emma get married. Bobby starts college.
  * December: William and Emma announce they are pregnant "The Christmas Surprise"



**2035**

  * October: Tommy testifies before Congress "We Belong"



  **2036**

  * May: Becca announces she wants to be in a polyamorous relationship "Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys"



**2037**

  * March: Bobby is caught with a girl when his parents aren't home
  * June: Prue becomes body conscious about her "Scars"



**2038**

  * October: Becca gets her first period "On Becoming A Woman"



**2039**

  * April: Becca stalks the paparazzi for a school project "Subject Object"



  **2040**

  * March: Bobby is arrested in Las Vegas
  * October: Nate asks who his biological dad is "Gut Punch"



**2042**

  * October: Nate comes out as bi "To Thine Own Self Be True"



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this list after each installment is posted. I will include a link to this page within each installment, beginning with installment 113.
> 
> Please let me know if any of the links stop working.


End file.
